For Her, Anything
by 11brie11
Summary: Sesshomaru adopted Rin when she was four and his life hasn't been the same since. Everything is perfect with his wedding around the corner and Rin's 16th birthday a few weeks away. But a dark cloud threatens to engulf their happiness when a strange woman comes to him stating that she's Rin's mom and wants her back putting them at center stage for the custody battle of the century.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru stood at the foot of Rin's massive bed holding a steaming cup of tea. The dainty girl took up barely a quarter of the space in her round king sized bed. Bubble gum pink sheets covered it with a matching bed skirt and thick fluffy comforter tangled around her, engulfing her entire frame. Then she was surrounded by at least ten different pillows of various shapes and sizes, in addition to the dozens of stuffed animals scattered about the bed and a few on the floor surround the bed that were most likely kicked off sometime during the night. It was ridiculous and way too big for her, but that's what she wanted, and Rin gets what she wants – within reason.

It was like a centerpiece, sitting on an elevated platform in the center of her bedroom. In front of it was her fifty inch flat screen with one of the largest movie collections. On both sides were two desks with chairs. The one to the left had her laptop and books for school, and a few knick knacks. The one to the right was covered in different types of cameras and camcorders. She had different photographs that both she had taken and purchased hung all along her walls. Speakers were mounted into the ceiling and she had a stereo on her TV stand. On the bookshelf next to her school desk were binders filled with short stories and screenplays she had written, and a few homemade movies she had directed.

The back wall had a built in revolving closet and shoe rack with a full body three-way mirror beside it. Opposite of the large double doors that were used to enter her regal bedroom were glass windows and a sliding door that led out to a balcony that gave her a full view of the gardens in the back. Light poured in from the drawn back curtains, illuminating the bright pink and pearl themed room.

When she was a child she said she wanted a 'Princess Room', so Sesshomaru had everything custom made, even the smooth pearlescent walls and cool marble floors were installed for her. So she could feel like a princess. Her room was larger than his, and she had way more things. Most of his money was spent on her, making sure she had the things she needed –the things she wanted. Toran hated it, she believed he spoiled the little girl, and he did, she deserved it. She was his.

Her dark silky hair was really the only thing that stood out, curtaining her smooth pale flesh from his eye sight. She snored softly in deep long breaths.

"Rin wake up," the smooth baritone of Sesshomaru's voice cut through her subconscious like a knife. Groggily she lifted her head from her feather pillow and looked around blindly for a few moments with a quick yawn. Then her head fell back into her pillow and she effortlessly fell back to sleep.

Sesshomaru scowled. This always proved to be a challenge – getting the girl out of bed. He grabbed her soft comforter and yanked it off of her body. Her pale pink nightgown came up around her waist and her white panties were exposed. Sesshomaru's lips twitched. He almost chuckled, instantly thinking back to a similar time this had happened when she was much younger. She had not changed a bit in all these years.

"Rin!" He snapped. She jumped and sat up on all fours before falling onto her butt and turning to face him with sleepy eyes. "You need to get up. It's already past seven o'clock."

Rin huffed and fell back with her arms out on a heavy sigh. "Five more minutes?"

"I gave you five more minutes thirty minutes ago. Now it is time to get up."

Rin sat up slowly, leaning on her elbows and looked at him pouting. "Do I have to go to school?"

"Of course you have to go." He glanced down at his wrist watch. "You have forty three minutes now to get ready. I suggest you hurry." He turned and walked out of her room lightly shutting the door behind him.

Rin immediately fell back and closed her eyes, wanting to go back to sleep, but she knew that she had to get up or else Sesshomaru would be back to get her out of bed again and if he had to wake her up a third time this morning he would not be happy, so on a deep breath she literally rolled out of her massive bed and onto her feet. She went into the sea green, connecting bathroom. It was an under the sea theme with aqua and sea green colored tiles lining the floor, multiple shades of blue, layering over the walls with a huge Jacuzzi tub beside a sit down shower.

Rin made quick work of showering, brushing her teeth and blow drying her hair. When she came back out she went to her revolving closet and picked out her uniform for school. The navy, light blue and white plaid skirt stopped just below the lower thigh. She put on a short sleeved white button down with a bell collar and navy lining along the collar and sleeves. She tucked in her shirt and then tied an ascot around the collar of her shirt. She looked at herself in her three way mirror making sure she looked neat. Her thick wavy hair was all over the place. She went back to the bathroom and brushed it thoroughly before putting a white head band on.

She ran and grabbed her backpack in her bedroom and went to unplug her video camera from the charger when she looked up at the time. She only had five minutes. She threw her camera, cell phone, and wallet all in the front pouch of her backpack before grabbing a pair of white flats and bounding out the door. She slid her feet into her shoes at the top of the stairs before running down them.

Sesshomaru was walking out the door, briefcase in hand. He stopped and took two steps back as the teenager ran past him out the door.

"I made it!" She yelled back.

A black Rolls Royce waited outside for them, already started. Sesshomaru's personal assistant, Jaken, an impish toad demon saw them and opened the driver's side door, then scurried to open the passenger door.

"Good morning, Jaken!" Rin greeted cheerfully before skipping to the passenger door and sliding into the seat there.

"Good morning, Rin." The imp said before getting in the backseat.

Sesshomaru got in the car and Jaken quickly got in the back seat. The drive to Rin's school was a calm one as it usually is. Rin spent most of her time texting while Jaken was busy going through the days schedule with Sesshomaru. When the car stopped outside of Shikon no Tama Academy Rin pulled her backpack from the backseat and waved at Jaken. "By Jaken, Sesshy-sama!" She kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek before opening the door and getting out of the car.

"Rin, be out front by four tonight."

Rin nodded before slamming the door shut and bounding up the stairs. The school was located right on the border between The Northside and the Westside. Northside is where most upper-class humans lived and a few upper middle class. The Westside was dominated by yokai of all social classes, so the school was mostly populated by yokai. Rin was the only human at her school. Most humans attended the schools on the Northside because they were afraid of mixing the races. Sesshomaru sent Rin there because there was no way he would set foot Northside.

Inside the large L-shaped building looked more like a museum than a school. Polished white stone floors glistened in the light. Pillars lined the square room that supported the second, third and fourth stories. Rich painting s hung on the walls and statues adorned empty spaces at the corners of every corridor. A large square flower bed was filled with bushes and a few short trees. A brick wall surrounded it where some of the more popular monkey demons hung out. They were combinations of athletes and intellects. They were funny and familiar to everyone. They saw Rin and smiled greeting her.

Rin waved. "Hey guys."

"Rin!" Her name was called and she looked around the front lobby where students were cliquing up with their respective groups. When Rin did not find the source of the voice she looked up to the second balcony. Glass walls lined with metal polls framed the tops. Directly above her opposite from where she stood her best friend Shiori leaned over the bannister waving down at her trying to catch her attention.

Shiori Taigo was one of the five hanyo's that attended there school. But she was by far the most beautiful, half-blooded or not. Her caramel skin was smooth and blemish free. Her wide mauve colored eyes were framed by thick silver lashes coated in dark mascara. Perfectly arched silver brows sat elegantly above her eyes. There they met her straight cut bangs. Her silver hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that hung to the nape of her neck. Her nose was small and round and sat like a button above her cherubic lips that were coated in a pale pink lipstick that stood out perfectly against her skin. She smiled broadly when Rin saw her, flashing her short fangs.

Rin smiled and quickly walked up the stairs to the second floor and met Shiori by the glass railing that was across from the locker where the rest of their friends were around.

"Hey, Rin!" Shippo called.

"Hey, Shippo."

Like Rin, Shippo was adopted when he was a kid. Only he was adopted by Sesshomaru's half-brother Inuyasha and his mate Kagome. So in a sense he and Rin were cousins. He was a full blooded kitsune. His skin was like buttercream. He had large angled emerald green eyes. His copper colored hair was wild and unruly, sticking out in every direction hiding his pointed ears. Twitching restlessly behind him was his blond fox tail that had recently split into two. Because his feet were fox feet he never wore shoes, not even when it is cold. His nose was short and angled and his mouth was in that constant smile that never seemed to change.

After closing her locker, Shippo's girlfriend, Soten walked over pulling on her backpack. Soten was a thunder demon. She was very pretty, much taller than both Rin and Shiori and almost Shippo. She was fair skinned with thick jet black hair pulled into low pig tails, her maroon eyes were surrounded by her black lashes, a pixie like nose and small pink lips. She wore red stockings underneath her uniform skirt and black boots. She smiled pleasantly at Rin. "Hey! We thought you weren't coming today it's so late!"

"Yeah. I had a rough time getting out of bed this morning."

"Me too, my brother Hiten dragged me by my ankles and threw me into a cold shower this morning." Soten laughed.

"That sounds unpleasant." Shiori said.

"Yeah. I was pretty angry. Any way we only have three minutes to get to class, we better go!" She grabbed Shippo's hand and gently pulled him down the hall with her.

Shiori and Rin waved bye to them before walking together down the hall toward their class.

"Toran is coming back today," Rin said.

Shiori's face turned up in distaste. "Oh yay," she said sarcastically.

"Right. At least I had a week of peace in that house. Now that she's back life is going to suck"

"Can't you just avoid her?"

"Not really. Since the wedding is only three months away, Sesshy-sama wants me to spend as much time with her as possible. So basically when I am not here or at your house I'm usually with her…

"No wonder why you're always trying to stay busy with school."

"It's not so much her either, it's her asshole sisters! I hate those bitches!"

"What happened?"

They entered their classroom and took their usual seats. "Before Toran went out of town she invited her sisters over for lunch and I was at the house so of course I had to attend. The entire time all they did was talk about how important it was to keep the bloodlines pure and how yokai and ningen did not mix. They also told her how happy Sesshomaru-sama would be to have a pureblooded yokai child of his own. And they made sure to put an emphasis on the words pureblood and yokai every time they used them, which was in every other sentence."

Shiori rolled her eyes. "They are so stupid. The only people who believe that are narrow minded idiots. Have you told Sesshomaru-sama about it?"

Rin shook her head negative. "What would be the point? He's going to marry her no matter what and there's nothing I can do to change it. Besides, I'll be leaving for college soon anyway, it's easier to just keep my mouth shut until then."

Shiori shrugged. "Fine. So what are you going to do about the Mother Daughter Dance next weekend?"

Rin sighed. "Sesshomaru wants Toran and me to go together of course but… I don't know I might just skip it and stay home. There's no reason to force a situation that may never happen."

Shiori nodded. "I would invite you to hang out but my mom and I are going."

"It's okay. I may just go to Shippo's house and hang with my aunt and uncle."

Shiori nodded, but her words were cut off when the bell rang and the teacher entered the class ready to start the day's lesson.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru hung up his office phone and leaned back in his seat looking at the clock on his desk. It was one twenty-three. That was his last appointment of the day. Toran's flight from Japan was coming in at three. He needed to be sure to pick her up at the airport by then. There was a gentle knock on his door.

"Come in Kagura," he said gently.

The door to his office opened and in stepped his secretary. Kagura Hiroshi was a beautiful hanyo woman. Stunning ruby eyes framed by dark lashes. Her ebony hair was kept in a neat bun at the back of her head with messy bangs covering her forehead. Her pixie like nose was angled above her long soft lips coated in crimson lipstick. She dressed business casual in a knee length ,high waist, black pencil skirt and short sleeved white blouse tucked in, with ruffled fabric lining the path of the shiny black buttons of her shirt. She wore a skinny red belt and matching pointy toed stilettos. Her short claws were coated in shiny red nail polish.

She smiled sweetly at him, exposing her small fangs. "Mr. Taisho," She said in her clear calm voice. "I know all of your appointments for the day are done, but there's a woman here to see you."

Sesshomaru stood from his chair and crossed over to the coat rack in the corner where his suit jacket hung and grabbed it. "You know how I feel about that, Kagura. I will only see people who make appointments. Have her talk to Jaken."

"Of course sir, but I think you may want to speak to this woman." Sesshomaru walked back over to his desk and began gathering certain files to but in this briefcase to take home. When he did not speak Kagura went on, though she hesitated. "She says she's Rin's mother."

Sesshomaru's hands froze on his briefcase, but only for a second before opening it and setting the files inside. "Rin has no mother. Unless you mean Toran."

Kagura swallowed anxiously before speaking. "No. She says she's Rin's biological mother. She says she's been looking for her and wants to speak with you."

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagura. He could easily see the worry in her face and take in how tense she was by her stiff shoulders. She swallowed again. He stared at her, both of them unmoving, unspeaking.

Kagura was afraid. She knew how serious her boss was about is adopted daughter. She may be the only thing in the world that he actually loved. Many would say that Sesshomaru Taisho was incapable of such a thing, but Kagura knew better.

"Show her in," he finally said.

She nodded stiffly before exiting the office shutting the door behind her. Sesshomaru sat back down in her desk chair, setting his suitcase down on the floor beside his desk. He scanned his now clean desk. The only things that remained were his desktop monitor and four framed photos. One of them was of Rin when she was four, when he had first adopted her, covered in mud wearing her favorite overalls. The second was of Rin on her eleventh birthday wearing her pink dress with a hoop skirt and a golden tiara, beaming holding the new puppy she had been begging for that year. The third was one of himself and Rin together at the zoo a year ago. He looked bored while Rin beamed wearing a panda baseball cap and sunglasses. The last was one taken a few months ago, again it was of Rin, with her best friend, a bat hanyo named Shiori wearing their uniforms sitting on a bench eating frozen yogurt from cups smiling happily together. His little Rin who he had adopted twelve years ago, who grew up too fast, who in just two months would be sixteen years old.

He heard the door click and his eyes narrowed as he waited for the woman who claimed to be Rin's biological mother to enter. It took a lot in him not to growl. This person who he did not know but already hated more than any person in the world. This creature that deserted her child at the side of a highway in the middle of the night. How dare she ever show her face.

The door opened and it was Kagura again. She was followed by a petite woman. She was very pretty, she looked a lot like Rin, only much older. Her dark brown hair was cut short in a bob around her face and she had small age lines at the corners of her mouth. She smiled sweetly, much likes Rin's smile. They had the same big brown eyes, the same button nose, and the same cherubic lips. It was uncanny. This was definitely Rin's mother, and fueled his anger in a way he could not even describe. He did not move as she coyly walked in and stood between the two chairs on the other side of his desk. She was dressed humbly in plain denim jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and a black leather bag on her arm.

She bowed politely. "Mr. Taisho, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. Your secretary told me you had a very tight schedule to keep." She stood up straight.

Sesshomaru spared Kagura a glance. She stood patiently by the door with a passive face, waiting on him to delegate any task to her. He returned his gaze to the human woman in front of him. And then looked back at his secretary. It was for the best she stayed, that way he could make sure he kept his temper in check.

"And what is your name?" He asked the woman in an apathetic voice.

She smiled nervously. "Harumi Okinawa."

"Have a seat."

She quickly sat down. Kagura shifted but did not move. Harumi Okinawa began digging in her purse. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to have finally caught up with you. I went along all this time thinking my daughter was dead, but then I saw this online." She pulled out a folded piece of paper, unfolded it and set it down on his desk.

Sesshomaru recognized the picture, it was taken at his company's charity gala four months ago. He and Toran stood regally. His face was stony and Toran's had a small smile. Rin stood in front of them in the center smiling broadly looking as cute as ever. Sesshomaru did not pick up the paper and only gave it a sparing glance before he looked back up at Harumi Okinawa.

She went on talking. "I knew immediately she was my Rin. I was so relieved to know that she had ended up somewhere safe and was being taken care of, though I will admit it was strange to find that she had been adopted by a demon. I would have never thought… anyway it's not important. What's important now is that I found her."

"What do you want, Miss Okinawa?"

Her smile faltered at his cold disposition and harsh tone. She hesitated, then stammered. "W-well… I … I want to see my daughter."

There was a silence that dragged out so long the human woman swallowed twice and shifted uncomfortably three times. The tension in the room thickened by the second, though both Kagura and Sesshomaru knew it was his yoki swelling.

"Do you know where I found her, Miss Okinawa?" The woman did not speak, only shook her head. "I found her abandoned standing in the middle of the street, in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but a nightgown…while it was raining… Tell me how that happened."

Harumi opened her mouth to respond but Sesshomaru interrupted her. "I'll also have you know, Miss Okinawa, I am an inuyokai, a very powerful one. I can sense it if you are lying. Now go on."

Harumi Okinawa swallowed anxiously. "I had Rin when I was fifteen years old, so it was very hard. I felt bad that I did not have a dad for Rin so I began dating. Um, I met this guy who I thought would be perfect. He was nice and he worked hard but… he had a drug problem. At the time I did not think it was a big deal, in fact um… I um… I also participated in drug use. The night I lost Rin, my boyfriend and I were really high and we were driving back from our dealer's house and we were getting high on our way back…" Tears formed and easily spilled from her eyes.

"I don't even remember us getting out of the car or even the car stopping. I just remember waking up the next day and Rin was not in the house." She bit her bottom lip anxiously before looking up at Sesshomaru. His face was still passive. "I'm different now though! I don't even talk to that guy anymore! I went to rehab and got clean. I went to college and I even have a good now, well, a decent job, I work at a chiropractor's office on the Northside. I make decent money. I have a nice two bedroom house where I live with my roommate, she's an elementary teacher."

"So what do you want, Miss Okinawa?" He wanted to hear her say it. He dared her.

"I… I want to see her. I want her to know she does still have a family that wants her. I don't want her to think I just threw her away because I didn't."

"Rin has a family, and I can guarantee you that she has not even thought of you or anything from her past since I have taken her in. She is happy and healthy."

Harumi nodded slowly then a tight smile formed on her lips, "but surely she thinks of me. I mean, even if she does not tell you. You –you're a demon and you are a man. A demon man cannot care for a human girl. Not properly."

Though he was calm on the outside Sesshomaru was boiling on the inside. Who did this woman think she was? Walking into his office, with some sob story, trying to justify her actions for throwing away her four year old child? Then follow that by insulting him as a parent. Him, who did nothing but care for the child— that she threw out— like she was his own pup? She clearly had a death wish.

"I have done just that so far."

"That's because you have no other choice. I'm here now and I want to be a mother to my daughter."

_This smug, self-entitled wench! _"Kagura, see our guest out."

Kagura opened the door. "Please come this way, Miss Okinawa."

Harumi looked back at Kagura then at Sesshomaru. "What about me seeing Rin?"

"I'll have to think about it." He answered calmly."

"Think about it!" She shrieked jumping to her feet. "But I came all the way over here to talk to you, waited for hours! You have to at least let me see her!"

"No I do not," he said, still calm as he slowly rose to his feet. "Let's get one thing clear hear Miss Okinawa, Rin is my child. I raised her, I have given her many opportunities that you could not even fathom in that simple brain of yours. Right now Rin is happy, because I make her happy. I keep her safe from whatever may trouble her in life, and that is what I will do until she dies. Seeing you will only upset her, and I cannot allow _my_ Rin to be unhappy. Now if you would please leave, I need to pick my daughter up from school. Kagura."

Kagura came forward and gently grabbed Harumi Okinawa's arm and guided her out. At the threshold the woman stopped and stormed back over to Sesshomaru with tears of rage streaming down her face.

"I'll fight you! I'll get a lawyer and I'll fight you! You won't keep her!"

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side and narrowed his gaze dangerously. "You do what you think you need to do," he said on a growl.

Kagura understood the threat and practically dragged the woman out of his office and slamming the door behind them. After a moment Sesshomaru let out a sigh and again looked at all of the photos of his adopted daughter.

_No one will take her from me_, he thought. _No one!_

He gathered his suitcase and exited the office. Kagura was standing beside her desk outside of his door bowing her head low. "I am sorry Mr. Taisho. I had no idea. I thought that… I don't know what I was thinking."

"Next time you let someone in without an approved appointment I will fire you."

"Yes, sir."

In the elevator Sesshomaru thought back on everything that just happened. The only thing he felt guilty about was coming down so harshly on Kagura. She was a good person and a great worker, but she had to understand how serious he was. She had to know her place.

He pulled out his phone and dialed his speed dial number two.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken answered cheerfully.

"Change of plans. I want you to pick Toran up from the airport. I'll go and get Rin."

"Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru hung up. Tonight he and Toran would have to discuss this. If that woman really meant to get a lawyer they both needed to be ready for any public backlash from the media or anything negative that can come from this situation.

**888888888**

Harumi Okinawa was furious. She sat in her car on her phone waiting for him to answer the phone. "He said no!" She screamed when he answered. "He told me no!"

"Shh… Harumi, it's okay. We knew this may happen. We will call the lawyer and file a suit okay. Don't worry. You'll get your little girl back. I promise."

Harumi calmed down her breathing and nodded. "Okay… Okay… I'm coming over now." She hung up the phone and threw it in the passenger seat.

She started the car and pulled out of the buildings parking garage, cursing, digging in her purse for her cigarettes. She'd get her little girl back, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All right so I'm going to do a quick author's note. This will most likely be my only one given so I just want to clarify some things. This is a Sess/Rin, being they are the main characters but this is not a romantic story. I am sorry if that is what you were looking for. **

**I love the idea of Sesshomaru being Rin's dad as opposed to her lover because well… he like raised her and that's weird. That's like me and my step-dad falling in love. WTF?! **

**Anyway, there will be Rin/Kohaku pairing as well, so there will be some romance. But it will be like teeny bopper romance. So yeah no citrus content here guys. Sorry **** But that does not make the story any less good than what it is.**

**Also some Sess/Kagura but very subtle. Nothing noteworthy. **

**Anyway if you are still interested enjoy the rest of the story!**

Chapter 2

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Sesshomaru had just flicked off the light switch before stepping out of his office. He opened his mouth to address Kagura but paused for a moment. He watched as Kagura typed on her computer with speed and proficiency. The demoness was beautiful. But she was hanyo, and Sesshomaru had to marry a pureblood. In addition to keeping his bloodline's purity intact, hanyo were commonly barren. A woman who could not birth pups would be of no use to him.

"Kagura I am leaving for the day. You should not stay too late either." He spoke gently walking towards the elevator.

"Yes, Sir." She replied. "Have a good night. Say hello to Rin for me."

He pressed the elevator button to go down. "Make sure I get that sales report by three tomorrow. I'll need it for the next meeting." When the elevator doors opened he stepped inside without offering another word.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby. He walked towards the door leading to the parking garage. He stopped when he sensed someone walking toward them catching the scent of a human male. He saw the man in a gray suit walking towards him. Instinctively he faced the male with malicious eyes. He stopped several feet away.

"Taisho Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

The man held out a manila envelope. Sesshomaru lifted a suspicious brow and he saw the man visibly begin to sweat. He gulped audibly and shook the folder, urging Sesshomaru to take it. He took it and then the man quickly and literally ran away. Frowning Sesshomaru opened it and pulled out a thin stack of papers. He read them. Every single last page. In short Harumi Okinawa was suing him for custody for his Rin. He could not stifle the low menacing growl that escaped him. He shoved the papers back in the folder and marched to his car, nearly frothing at the mouth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The final bell dismissed all of the students from their final classes. Rin and Shiori were outside waiting for their respective rides to pick them up. Rin had out her video camera and was recording Shiori texting on her phone vigorously.

"So, Shiori, who are you texting?"

"My dad," Shiori answered without hesitation.

"Huh, so you've been texting your dad all day?"

Shiori looked into the camera, so what if I was? Is it illegal to text ones father? Maybe you should text Sesshy-sama more."

"You're talking to a boy," Rin accused in a teasing tone.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Who is it? Don't lie either!"

Shiori looked up at Rin and into the camera before smiling broadly. "It's Hakudoshi."

Rin frowned in disgust. "Hakudoshi."

"Why are you saying it like that?" Shiori asked frowning.

"Because it's Hakudoshi, the biggest jerk in our class."

"Not true."

"So true. What does he want?"

"He's asking me to tutor him."

"In what? How to be a decent human being?"

"Rin… He's really not that bad once you get to know him. And besides… he's not human."

"Once you get to know him!" Rin all but yelled, ignoring the last part of her statement. She turned off her camera and then looked at Shiori. "I want to make sure this is off the record before I ask you this. How long have you been talking to Hakudoshi Onigumo?"

Shiori looked off into space before answering. "Like a month now."

"A month! You've been talking to that jerk for a whole month! And you didn't tell me!"

"Well look how you're acting now. Can you blame me?"

Rin paused for a moment. "Fair enough, but you can understand why right? I mean, the guy used to bully you every day! He called you nothing but 'half breed' for the first four months."

"Yeah but that was years ago. He's different now."

Rin narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "You're already dating him aren't you?" Shiori blushed, giving Rin her answer. "Wow, Shiori, really?"

"I told you he's different now. He would never do anything mean to me now, besides… he says I'm the prettiest girl he's ever met."

"Well isn't that charming," Rin replied sarcastically. Just then Sesshomaru's black Rolls Royce pulled up in front of the school. "Call me later," Rin said before running down the stairs to the car.

She hopped in the passenger seat. "Hey!"

"Good afternoon." Sesshomaru answered calmly. As they pulled out of the school parking lot, Rin buckled her seat belt before turning to face her guardian. "How was your day?" She asked cheerfully.

"Same as ever? Yours?"

"It was fine up until I found out Shiori was dating Hakudoshi," Rin said with evident disgust.

"I take it you dislike this Hakudoshi?"

"That's an understatement. He's horrible. When Shiori and I first started here all he did was make fun of her for being hanyo. He would not even acknowledge me! And now she's dating him?!" Rin's arms crossed over her chest and she huffed.

"Well if that is the case, Shiori should not be around such a person."

"I agree." There was a short pause. Rin's tone changed to one of indifference. "She said he said she's the prettiest girl he's seen, which, in Shiori's case I can believe, but… I don't know. I guess I just have to see where this all goes. They may break up pretty soon."

Sesshomaru was never really good at keeping up with Rin's social life. He knew she had a best friend, Shiori, who was a very sweet girl. Then there was Shippo, the kitsune his half-brother had adopted with his human mate. And there was one more, a thunder demoness that came around often as well, but that was a deep as he got into it.

The car got quiet. Which was very normal, but wasn't normal was how tightly Sesshomaru was gripping the steering wheel, and Rin took notice. Frowning she turned to him.

"Are you sure everything is okay today? You seem very tense, Sesshy-sama."

He grip loosened. He did not make eye contact and continued to drive. "Everything's fine, Rin."

She shrugged and pulled out her phone and began to text various people. She knew better than to pry. Once they arrived at the house, Sesshomaru parked in the garage. Rin took a deep breath, steeling her nerves so she could deal with her future step mother. She got out of the car before Sesshomaru noticed her hesitation. She walked through the door and made a bee line for the stairs to her bedroom. She had made it up four until she heard a smooth alto tone call out, "Rin!"

She gritted her teeth and cringed. Licking her lips and calming herself before turning around beaming at the tall, slender demoness who stood at the base of the steps. Toran was about as tall as Sesshomaru and skin was just as pale. Her hair was an icy blue color and her eyes were gray. She had very sharp features. Her eyes were angled and catlike, she had an upturned nose, and slim lips. Her long elegant clawed hands rested primly on her hips. She gave Rin an expectant look.

"Oh! Toran! I didn't know you were here," Rin lied smiling brightly. She skipped down the steps and looked up at the woman.

"You didn't know I was here?" Toran questioned her. Just then Sesshomaru walked in with his briefcase. "Apparently Rin did not know I was here."

"Well she lacks our superior senses of hearing and smell. She probably didn't." He answered calmly.

Toran frowned slightly and Rin's smile only brightened. "How was your day?"

Toran turned back to her. "Good. We closed the deal."

There was a short awkward silence. "Well I have tons of homework to do. I'm going to get started. I'll see you all later."

Rin ran back up the stairs as fast as she could. Once Sesshomaru knew she was out of ear shot he turned to Toran. "We need to talk."

"Sounds serious."

"It is."

She nodded and walked up the stairs. He followed. From Rin's room they could hear the upbeat pop melody of some song the teenager was playing. They went down the opposite hallway to their wing of the house and went to their bedroom. Toran walked to the walk in closet and went inside. Sesshomaru followed her and leaned against the door frame. Toran began to undress out of her gray pant suit.

"What is it?"

"Two weeks ago, at the office, Rin's biological mother came to see me."

In her underwear Toran turned to him and frowned. "Her biological mother? How did she find her?"

"I'm still not clear on that. Remember that photo we took for the paper for my company's gala a few months ago?" Toran nodded. "Apparently she recognized her from the picture. That's beside it all. She requested permission to see Rin. I told her I would have to think about it. She was not happy with that answer."

"What happened?"

"She threatened to get a lawyer. When I was leaving the office some ningen gave this to me before running off." He handed her the folder.

Toran dressed in yoga pants and a T-shirt and comfortable socks. She took the enveloped and opened it and read the papers within. When she finished she put them away and handed the envelope back to him.

Sesshomaru watched her with a steady gaze before asking, "Well what do you think?"

Toran looked at him with a blank expression. :I think you need to clean this up, and you need to do it fast. Pay her whatever money she wants just get her away. This is a big year for us and we cannot have any distractions."

"That is all you have to say?" He asked.

After a long quiet moment she asked, "Do you wish to give Rin up?"

"Of course not."

"Then what's the point in even discussing this. Rin will be here so long as you want her here. My thoughts or the will of some nameless ningen woman will change that."

With that the demoness walked out of the closet, gently brushing by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru excused himself to his office where he went to finish his extra work from the day. Sesshomaru tried his best to forget about the woman Harumi, but he could not. She threatened something very dear to him, and he could not allow her to do that. Though he was confident he should prepare for the worst.

Picking up the receiver of the phone from his desk, he dialed a number he very rarely had to use. He hated to ask for favors. But this was not about him, it was about Rin. It has always been about Rin, from the first day he brought her home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a long day, and Sesshomaru was not happy. He lost a major business venture with a lighting company when a competitor swooped in and stole them from under his nose. Once again his girlfriend Yura was not answering any of his phone calls. Normally that would not bother him, but it was occurring more often and she actually missed there dinner reservation. He went to her condo and she was not home. Her housekeeper told him she had left to go to some party at a night club. OF course she did. That's all she ever cared about. To top thins off, his route home was cut short by phone call from his mother. Apparently the yokai she had been dating was found in their bed with a human woman.

To say she was utterly distraught was an understatement. For the second time she was forsaken by the one she loved. And for the second time it was because of a ningen woman. He spent the entire night trying to comfort her, in the best way he could, which was beating the imbecile to a pulp, then helping her pack and move all of her things back to her old condo downtown. Sesshomaru was drained.

Now at four a.m. in the morning he was just now heading home. Rain poured from the sky with no sign of letting up any time soon. The drive was silent with only the constant swiping and squeaking noises from the windshield wipers, and the low hum of his car's engine keeping him company. With less than three hours before he had to get ready for another work day he was not happy. Though it was not necessary for yokai to sleep every night, they did need to rest. He was debating on taking the day off, when he remembered that his old secretary quit out of nowhere today so he had to begin to find a new one. His clawed hand clutched the steering wheel tighter as he turned onto one of the major streets just off of the freeway.

Because of the time all of the streets were practically barren. Because of this he took the liberty to go above the allowed speed limit. He was ready to go home. He wanted to take off these stifling clothes and lie in his big bed and just relax.

Yes. He would take the day off tomorrow. In fact he would take the day off and drive to his cabin out in the country and enjoy the peace of the outdoors. Maybe run around and feel the long lost freedom that he had been yearning for lately.

So deep in his thoughts Sesshomaru almost missed the large object in the middle of the road. Almost. He slammed on the brakes, his car stopped, but slid forward on the wet street until it stopped. There was no impact, so he figured the car stopped just in time before it hit whatever it was

Frustrated beyond rational thought Sesshomaru growled as he opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle. He was ready to toss whatever was in his way far off into the distance. He ignored the rain drenching his shirt, and pulled back hair to his face. He stepped around the front, meeting the path of his high beams when he was shocked still.

Before him, only an inch from his car bumper, was a small child, squatting in the street with their arms wrapped around their legs and the face pressed into the knees. Long black hair was plastered to their bare arms and curtained over bony knees. The child was shivering violently. Without another seconds hesitations he scooped the child up in his arms and carried them to his car. Once laid out in the passenger seat Sesshomaru could make the child out as a girl. Her skin was pale and she had purple bags beneath her eyes, and lips that were blue, from nearly freezing. Sesshomaru took his suit jacket from the backseat and used it to dry her off. He then turned on the heat in his car before closing the door and driving off.

Instead of driving all the way home, he instead stopped at his half-brothers house that was on the way. He parks the car and then took the girl out of the car as gingerly as possible and sprinted to the front door. He rang the doorbell and knocked several times. The little girl, now unconscious, squirmed in his arms, groaning uncomfortably. Sesshomaru looked down to make sure she was still okay. Just then he could hear the lock on the door before it swung open and the bright light filtered from inside.

His hanyo brother stood bare chested in only pajama pants, glaring daggers at him. "What the hell do you want?!"

"I require your services."

"It's five in the morning! What could you –!" Inuyasha stopped when he looked down and saw the small child Sesshomaru was carrying.

"I found her in the road. She was just sitting in the middle of the street. I'm afraid she may have hypothermia."

Inuyasha immediately stepped out of the way. "Take her upstairs to the first room on the left. I'll be up there in a second."

Sesshomaru ran up the stairs and did just as Inuyasha said. Once inside the guest bedroom he laid her down on the plush bed. Bot sure what to do he stepped back and waited on his brother. Sesshomaru tried not to bother Inuyasha for much, well for anything really. Growing up the two never really got along well, mostly because of their different upbringings. Even though there was not much Sesshomaru could give his brother, but he was a good doctor, in fact one of the best doctors in the region.

Inuyasha entered the bedroom with his doctor's bag. He had put on a t-shirt and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He went over to the girl and gently sat her up, using his arm to support her back. He pressed and ear to her chest, then a little bit lower. His ears twitched slightly before he laid her back down. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead then on her neck and chest.

"She definitely has a fever. When I listened to her lungs I heard some fluid in her breathing. She may have pneumonia." Inuyasha then peeled the soaked, tin thin shirt and pants she was wearing and then tucked her inside the thick sheets and heavy blankets.

"So what can you do for her?" Sesshomaru asked, moving up closer. He hated being so useless.

"First we need to warm her up. Hopefully she can sweat out her fever." Inuyasha said standing and facing Sesshomaru.

There was some shuffling heard in the hall. Both males turned to look. Sesshomaru was surprised when he saw a tiny male kit standing in the doorway looking in curiously. The little fox demon stood at no higher than Sesshomaru's shin.

"Shippo what are you doing out of bed?" Inuyasha asked in a stern voice, Sesshomaru did not think the hanyo was even capable of having.

The little kit looked up at Inuyasha with anxious eyes. "Is she okay?"

"She is fine. Go back to bed."

"But I can't sleep."

"Go, Shippo." Inuyasha said sternly. The little kit slowly backed away before turning to run down the hallway on all fours.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a questioning look. "Kagome and I have been struggling to have children for a while. We decided on adopting." Inuyasha stood back from the bed. "I'll call the hospital. Watch her. I'll be right back."

When Inuyasha left, Sesshomaru stared at the tiny creature in the large bed before him. He admitted he was confused. What lunatic would abandon their pup? Especially one so small? She looked like she could barely recite the alphabet. Just another reason why humans were low lives. They ruined families, even their own, for their own personal gain.

The little girl groaned again and turned her head. The moisture that now coated her head was her own sweat from the fever. Slowly she opened her eyes, but not fully.

"Mama," she croaked. "Where, Mama?"

For some reason, her small words made his chest ache. She wanted her mother. Unfortunately her mother was not here. Where was she. Had this child been taken from her mother and was maybe trying to find her way back? Sesshomaru was still very confused. The only thing he was sure of was that he was somehow now responsible for this little girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX Flashback End XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harumi sat on the couch in the living room of her boyfriend's house. All over the coffee table where different ads for vacant houses for sale and for rent. She had been looking for several months. Now that she may get Rin back it was imperative that she move now. A warm mug of tea was placed in front of her. She looked up and smiled at Takemaru, her boyfriend of one year.

He was a lot older than her but she did not care. He always was kind to her and treated her with respect. He also did not mind that she had a daughter. In fact he was the one who wanted her to get Rin back. Takemaru was in his late forties. He was the owner of several bars in the Northside.

"Thank you," she said with sad smile.

"I talked to the lawyer, I set up a meeting for tomorrow afternoon."

She nodded and took a slow sip of her tea. "You should have seen the way he was looking at me. As if I were the scum of the earth." Tears started welling up again thinking back to the day she stood face to face against a demon, fighting for her child's life.

Takemaru wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. "But you are not. You have done so much, and we'll show them that you are more than ready to be her mother."

Harumi smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek. She jumped to her feet. "I'll get dinner started. What do you want?"

"Whatever is fine." Takemaru looked at his coffee table at the different houses. "Hey Harumi?"

"Yeah," she called from the kitchen which was on the other side of the bar.

"I've been thinking. Instead of you moving to another house, why don't you just move in here?"

She did not answer right away. "Well… I just figured it would be easier. Besides if I ever get Rin back we will need a lot of room. Besides I don't know how the judge will like us living together and we're not married."

Takemaru smiled. He listened as she opened and shut the cabinet doors. Water ran from the faucet into a pot. He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed his legs.

"Well then. I guess we'll just have to get married."

There was a pause, then suddenly he could hear her feet on running towards him. She flung her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"You want to marry me?" She asked excitedly.

Takemaru shrugged. "I might as well. Seeing as your already cooking me dinner every night anyway. If I want to hold on to your cooking I might as well marry you."

Harumi kissed him on the lips. "I would love to marry you!"

"Good. After we talk to the lawyer we'll go to the court house."

Harumi squealed and kissed him again. "I can't believe this!"

Takemaru chuckled. "Go finish cooking dinner, before you burn something."

"Right!"

The woman skipped away. Takemaru took a deep breath, sighing. Things would be changing around here. He was very happy about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin was surprised when the doorbell went off that evening. She had just finished dinner when she was going back upstairs crossing the foyer. The maid answered the door but when Rin saw who the guest was excitement shot through her.

"Lady!" She wrapped her arms around her grandmother.

Inukimi was a slender woman. She was pale with long lustrous silver hair. She was dressed in a very chic white high wasted pant suit. Beneath the form fitting blazer was a lilac silk blouse. She was obviously lounging around the house. She smiled at Rin and hugged her back.

"Hello my beautiful girl." The older demoness sang in her soft voice, kissing Rin on the cheek. "My every time I see you, you look so grown up and pretty!"

"Thank you, Lady."

There was a smooth clearing of the throat. Both ladies looked to see Sesshomaru standing at the bottom of the steps. "Apologies for interrupting. Mother, join me in my office." With that he turned on his heal and went up the stairs.

Inukimi stroked the girls cheek lovingly before walking towards the steps. "Give me a moment, sweetheart."

Once in Sesshomaru's office she took a seat in one of the chairs. With cold measuring eyes she watched him standing on the opposite side of the room, staring out the window.

"What is it?" Inukimi asked crossing her arms elegantly. "You never invite me over."

Sesshomaru pointed to the envelope on his desk. She leaned forward and took it from the desk, opened it and read the papers silently. She did not even look up until she was through. Setting the papers down on the desk she sighed. "Well then. I suppose you will need my help. When did you get this?"

"Today. When I was leaving the office some ningen approached me with this."

She nodded, standing from her seat, walking to face him by the window. "This woman, Okinawa, has she ever approached you before?"

"She came to my office without any prior notice and demanded to see Rin."

"Let me guess. You told her no?"

"I told her I would think about it. She did not like that answer and screamed that she would get a lawyer. She followed though."

Inukimi nodded. "Although I have never favored domestic trails I cannot possibly allow you to go to someone else with this case. They might screw it up. We may already have a strong case but I do not want to leave anything to chance. Did you talk about it with Toran?"

"Yes."

"And what were her thoughts?" Her tone sounded accusing.

"She supports what ever is my decision."

Inukimi stared him down, and his blank stare matched her own. It was pointless and she knew it. He was too stubborn. "She will have to appear on trail."

"She will not want to do it. "

"She will do whatever I ask," she snapped, spinning on her heel and gliding to the door. Then she grumbled, "I dare that feline scum to tell me no."

"Mother," Sesshomaru warned.

Ignoring him she grabbed her purse from the floor and said, "Also, call Inuyasha. We are going to need the entire family for this, one. I want to make sure we look like a strong united front in front of the judge."

"Should I call father as well?"

Inukimi paused for a moment. "I suppose. He's hardly had any contact with the girl but if you think it necessary, so be it. I am setting up an appointment for Rin to get a psychological evaluation this Saturday. Not that she needs it but it's better to get it done now before the court forces it on her. That type of stress can be detrimental to the outcome of her results."

"Very well, just contact me with the information."

Inukimi nodded and then looked him in the eye. "Are you going to tell Rin?"

"Soon. Not today. I rather do it at a better time."

"Do not wait too long."

"I won't."

After a few minutes of short discussion Inukimi took her leaving, making sure to stop by to see Rin and see Toran so she could blatantly snub her. Sesshomaru just sat in his office staring at those papers.


End file.
